Spike Goes Insane
by Freya the Dark
Summary: Spike gets put in an insane asylum, even though he's not insane. Well, if his roommate has anything to say about it, he will be! New Chapter up!
1. Default Chapter

Umm…I don't really know how to explain this story…My sister has her version of it under her username… When I remember to ask her I'll put it up here… Well, this story is my first self-insert, and it will be two versions of how I would react if Spike was put in an insane asylum with me. Enjoy! Purposely badder than it could have been.

Disclaimer: I own Spike. I wish…T.T

* * *

"I'M NOT BLOODY WELL INSANE! ARE YOU LOT LISTENING TO ME? HELLO? Bullocks." Spike looked around his new room. "Bloody Buffy and her bloody Scoobies." Spike then noticed a girl sitting in the corner on the bed. She stared at him. He stared back.

The girl got up and walked around Spike. After about the fifth time, Spike got more than a little freaked out, and turned around to stop her.

By then, the girl was running around in circles around Spike, and laughing insanely. Eventually, Spike stopped, but the girl kept going. When she stopped, Spike had moved over to the bed and was sitting there with his head in his hands. The girl came over and sat by him.

"What do you want?" he asked wearily. The girl studied him, then reached out.

Poke.

Poke poke.

Spike stared at her. Quite happily, the girl went on poking him.

"Do you mind?"

"Nope!" The girl chirped, and went on poking him.

Spike groaned. First Buffy got him carted of for being insane, they took his jacket, and then they stuck him in a room with a girl who was obviously less than sane. His day just couldn't get any worse.

Poke. Poke.

"BLOODY HELL WOMAN! STOP IT!" he yelled. The girl stopped, and looking hurt, started to whimper.

"Oh, um, don't cry. Please? Just, stop crying. Uh, uh, please? What's your name? Oh, bullocks, _please _stop _crying_!" Spike was getting hysterical now. He didn't deal well around crying girls.

"I'm Adi. What's your name?" The girl stopped crying right away.

"Um. I'm Spike. STOP POKING ME!"

"Why?"

"Because it's annoying."

"Why?"

"Because I don't like people touching me."

"Why?"

"Because it makes me uncomfortable."

"Why?"

"Bloody hell, woman, just stop it!"

"NO! Must! Keep! POKING!"

Spike groaned. Gods, even Harmony would be better than Adi!

"Hello, Spikey."

"AAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!"

* * *

Okay, that was worse than I thought…Ugh. If I get at least one review, I'll post a different version of this story. Ergh. This was really bad… Yes, I know it's bad, so don't flame me. I was bored in my study hall. Now be quiet and review. I'll give you cookies… 


	2. New roommates

Ok **Darkfairywarrior** here. I'm writing this for my friend **AraelMoonchild**. Give her credit for some of the ideas and my writing. Peace out ya'll!

_**Disclaimer**_: Dun own Spike (we wish) or Dru.

* * *

"That girl very well could have driven me insane." Spike muttered after an incident with a girl named Adi. The girl was truly insane. After all the noise they had moved Spike to another room. His roommates would be returning from lunch any time now. Then the door slowly opened.

"That was a fun game. Can we play again tomorrow?" Asked a familiar lulling sing-songy voice. Into the room walked Drusilla smiling as happy as could be.

"A course Dru. I mean that's such fun. The poor git." Said another voice the tone laced with a giggling laughter. In walked another girl. Both noticed Spike as soon as the door closed.

"Oh it's l'il Will." Drusilla said. The other girl walked over to Spike, an insane grin plastered on her face.

"New game Dru. We drive the sane boy crazy." She said giddily. Then she began poking Spike. Spike hid in a corner of the room upending a bed to hide behind.

"Not this again. Bloody hell, why can't I get stuck with the quiet crazy people. I mean I'm not even crazy." Spike rambled.

"Aww...is l'il Will losing 'is wee l'il mind?" Drusilla asked. Then the room went quiet.

Knock.

Knock.

Knock.

Spike poked his head out to the two sitting on parts of the upturned bed knocking on the frame. Then they both smiled insanely and burst into song.

"Oh William the bloody, a life so ruddy. We've only begun to have our fun. Come out and play, you're here all day. And you can't go away, cause your here to stay." They both sang. They kept at this for what seemed like hours when it was all of about ten minutes. Spike in a desperate attempt to shut them up pushed the bed to land right. Both girls through a miraculous feat landed only on their butt.

"Now that was me bum I landed on. Not very nice l'il William." Drusilla said.

"Dru, it's not William! It's Spike!" He screamed. Out of nowhere the other girl used duct tape to tape Spikes mouth shut.

"Nice trick Cari. Can we make 'im play now?" Drusilla asked. In almost no time Spike was tied up in duct tape.

"Mph! Gr... ugh...mph, mph ugh!" Spike tried to say. (Let me the hell outta a here you bloody thirsty banshees!) Was what he meant. Cari giggled hysterically.

"I think it's time we play a l'il game called poke the Billy Idol clone." Cari said. Though she was probably in her late teens only she did know her music. So Drusilla and Cari sat next to Spike poking him repeatedly. Screams were muffled thanks to the duct tape and therefore they only stopped once the subject bored them. Spike was untied and left to ramble in a corner.

"Bloody banshees from hell are out to get me I swear." Most rambling followed that line as he watched Cari and Drusilla sit on the bed talking. He knew better then to take an eye off them because then they'd move.

"Ya know Spike, I love that that kinda thing could make you insane." Cari said with a wide smile. Drusilla nodded.

"I swear even Adi would be better then the both a you gits." Spike said crinkling his nose in annoyance.

"Oh cute!" Drusilla cried in delight.

"Well Dru, should we spoil the surprise?" Cari asked. Then the door slowly opened. Spike's eyes widened in surprise and a scream echoed through the hall along with three sets of insane laughter.

"Best to keep your mouth shut Spike love." Was heard in three perfectly timed voices.

* * *

So how did everybody like it? It's Adrianna, BTW. Everybody give a round of applause to **Darkfairywarrior** for writing this excellent chapter! If everybody plays nice and reviews, I'll write another chapter…

**SPECIAL**: Would YOU like to write the next chapter of _Spike Goes Insane_? If so, review and let me know, then email me (my address is on my profile) with your chapter! **Darkfairywarrior** and I will pick out the funniest one, and all runners up will either get their chapter posted later, or get an OC of their choice in the story!

Reviews for the previous chapter:

**Victoria**: I'm glad you liked it Thanks for making my first review a good one!

**Imzadi**: Harmony wasn't his roommate. Though, that would have been pretty funny…I'm actually notsure why she didn't call him Blondie Bear...that probably woul have made more sense...I hope you like this chapter!

**Rowan Rice**: Love your screen name! Thank PandemoniumAngel for the idea; it's all her fault :glares:

**drookit duck**: I wasn't too pleased with the way it had turned out. Now, I think it's pretty funny! I know people like that too…I'm one of them…

**SpikeRiddick**: Hehe…I'm glad you liked it! I'll try to draw the story out, and it'll probably end up with Spike in a straightjacket…hehe…

**BlackMoonShine**: Glad you liked it! It's because of people like you who get me off my lazy ass and write more chapters…or in this case my friends, but still…

**abra allakazaam cadabra**: Glad you liked it!

Review, and more chapters will come…


End file.
